


Room Service

by CarolPeletier



Category: American Actor RPF, McReedus
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly long day at a convention, Melissa is ready to unwind for the night.  Her good friend and co-star Norman has other ideas in mind.  His only problem is trying to find a way to tell her what he wants.  McReedus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

Disclaimer:  This story is merely a work of fiction and has nothing to do with the amazing actors Norman Reedus and Melissa McBride who play Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier on The Walking Dead.  I don’t care about their personal lives, but this is just a fun little fantasy story.  No disrespect meant to either party.  

Author’s Note:  This is my very first attempt at writing McReedus fiction, so I really am nervous about the reviews.  Hopefully you guys like it! 

Summary:  After a particularly long day at a convention, Melissa is ready to unwind for the night.  Her good friend and co-star Norman has other ideas in mind.  His only problem is trying to find a way to tell her what he wants.

Room Service

Melissa McBride was worn out.  After a day of sitting on the panel at the convention, signing autographs, taking impromptu “selfies” with fans and posing for various photo ops with other fans, she was almost asleep on her feet.  So when she stopped for a glass of wine at the hotel bar to relax after the long day she’d just had, she’d been surprised to find Norman Reedus sitting at that same bar, at that same hotel with a beer in his hand.

She’d been happy to see her friend, and as usual, they’d talked for a good couple of hours over a couple of drinks, talked about their thoughts on the show and where they thought it was going, caught up on the usual gossip from the set, and then she’d excused herself to get some rest, because she had to get up at five in the morning to go catch her flight.

Norman had walked her to her room like a good friend, she’d given him a peck on the cheek, like always, and he’d said something flirty, like usual, and she’d laughed him off, because she knew he was teasing her and that’s all it was.

So when she kicked off her shoes and collapsed on her bed, the last thing she expected was to hear the lock click on her door and the door pop open.  She turned on her bed quickly, her first fear being that a crazy fan had followed her and had somehow swiped a copy of her room card, but as soon as she saw Norman leaning against the doorway, her room card between his fingers, she sighed and threw him a confused glance.

“You really should chain your door, Mel,” he pointed out.  “I coulda been some crazy person.”

“I’m not entirely convinced you aren’t,” she teased, making a face at him.  “How’d you get my room key?”  She got off the bed and crossed the room, taking it from him.

“You must’ve dropped it. Found it by the elevator.”

“Oh.  Well, thank you for returning it.”  She turned and put the key down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed.  Norman let the door shut behind him, and he leaned against it.

“You need something?”  His eyes darkened under the hair that fell in his eyes.  She felt a shiver run up her spine.

“You wanna hang out?”

“And do what?” she asked, her voice a little teasing.  “Don’t tell me you want to braid each other’s hair and have a pillow fight.”

“Wouldn’t be totally against it,” he said with a grin.  “Haven’t got to hang out with you much lately.  I miss ya.”  Melissa smiled at him.

“I miss you too.  But we start filming against next week.  We’ll see each other plenty then.”

“Yeah, I guess.”  Melissa narrowed her eyes at him.  “What?”

“You wanna watch TV?”  He crossed the room eagerly and sat down on her bed.  She laughed a little.  He was like a kid in a candy store.  “Alright.  I’m gonna get a shower.  You just…hang out.  I’ll be out in a little bit.  But I swear, Norman, I have to get up early.  My flight leaves at seven in the morning.”

“Yeah, I got it.”  He eyed her, and she shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her night clothes and walking into the bathroom, closing it behind her. 

As she showered, she could hear the muffled sounds of the TV through the trickling water, and she imagined he was out there on the bed waiting for her, and the thought of it made her nervous.  She felt her nerves jumping in her belly. 

She washed herself thoroughly, finding her hand lingering between her legs a little longer than normal, but she snapped out of it when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hold on!” she called out, cutting off the water and pulling a towel around herself.  She opened the door to find Norman standing there with two beers in his hand.  “Norman?  What?”

“Room service.”

“You called room service to _my_ room?”  She sounded a little irritated.  “Jesus, Norman, they know this is my room!  It’s gonna be all over the Internet tomorrow.  I can see it now.  _Walking Dead Hunk Rooms with Female Co-Star._

“Hunk, huh?” he asked, wiggling his brows at her.

“Oh, shut up,” she laughed.  “Can I finish my shower now?”

“Your beer’s gettin’ warm.”  Melissa sighed with exasperation. 

“Put it on ice.  I’ll be out in a minute.”  She went back into the bathroom, and she stood there nervously, wiping the fog from the mirror, eyeing herself.  She bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling her heart racing in her chest. 

She slid on her white cotton panties and pulled on the only thing she’d packed for comfortable sleeping, and that was a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  She sighed softly, considering putting her bra on, but she was tired, and damn it, this was her room.  She should be comfortable.

When she joined Norman, he’d kicked off his shoes and was leaning back on the bed like he owned the place. 

“What’s on?” she asked, toweling off her short hair. 

“Commercials,” he muttered.  She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to him. 

“You have to be out by eleven at the latest,” she insisted.  Norman looked at the bedside clock.  It was only nine.”

“So I’ve got ya for a whole two hours?” he asked, his voice low, a little suggestive.

“Yeah,” she said with a blushing grin.  She settled back against the pillow, and she stretched out, curling her toes and groaning.  “My feet are _killing_ me _._ ”  Norman eyed her for a moment before scooting down on the bed and pulling her feet into his lap.  She moaned softly when he began to rub her feet, and she smiled at him from where he was on the bed.

“If the Caryl fans could see us now,” she giggled.

“You kiddin’?  McReedus fans,” he pointed out. 

“McWhat?” she asked, playing dumb.  She knew exactly what McReedus was.

“McReedus.  Fans that…like the idea of us together.  You and me.” 

“Wherever did they get that idea?” she asked with a sweet smile.  “It couldn’t possibly be those pictures of you licking my face or kissing my cheek, huh?”  Norman blushed.  He fucking blushed, and she felt heat pooling at her core. 

 “Here’s your beer.”  He handed it to her, and she took a sip.  She wasn’t really a big fan of beer, but Norman was offering it, and she didn’t want to be rude.

“So why are you here tonight?” she asked after a few moments.  Norman eyed her and turned the TV off.

“You want me to leave?”

“No, that’s…I mean, don’t you usually have a date or something?”

“Nah,” he said with a shrug.  He finished rubbing her feet and moved so he was sitting next to her on the bed again.  She knew he was working something out in his head, and she figured she’d just wait for him to spit it out.  So, she drank down her beer and waited, and she tapped his fingers on his beer bottle, as if he was waiting for some kind of permission to proceed.

“Norman?”she finally asked after several minutes of silence.  She grabbed his empty beer bottle and put it down with hers on the table. 

“Yeah, Mel?”

“What’s going on?”  She eyed him.  “You can tell me anything, you know?  I like to think we’re pretty good friends.  If something’s wrong, just tell me, and maybe I ca—“ His lips crushed against hers with feverish intensity, and she gasped against his mouth.  She started to pull back, but he cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss, and she fell into it, tugging at his shirt and pulling him close.  She lay back against the pillows, and he crawled over her, his tongue sliding between her lips. 

Her hands were in his hair now, tugging softly at first but then threading at the back of his neck to pull him harder against her.

Finally, he was the one to pull back, and he stared down at her, his eyes dark with desire, and he watched the flush fill her cheeks.

“Been wantin’ to do that for years, Mel,” he murmured.  “Didn’t have the nerve ‘til now.”  Melissa was practically panting, and she leaned up to kiss him again. 

“What took you so long?” she panted, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Didn’t know if ya wanted me to.”

“Well,” she breathed, her fingers moving under his shirt and over his stomach.  “Now you know.”

“Fuck,” he groaned, when her other hand moved to the bulge in his pants.  “Jesus, Mel!”  She grinned devilishly, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of her hormones or the alcohol or both, but she pushed him back so he was laying on his back, and she crawled over him, straddling his hips with her knees. 

“Look,” she murmured between kisses, as she helped him remove his shirt, “I don’t want this getting out to anybody.  Not our friends.  Not our fans.  I don’t want that kind of publicity.  I just want this.”

“Just sex?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just you.  But right now?  Sex will do,” she practically purred, her hands now working with the button of his pants.  Norman’s hands were on her hips, and he moved them up her t-shirt, skimming his fingers over her waist and her stomach.  He groaned when he felt the hard peaks of her nipples under his fingertips.  She raised her arms, and he slid the shirt off of her, her breasts swayed in front of his face, and he wasted no time arching up to take one nipple between his teeth, tugging gently.  She threw her head back, pushing herself into his mouth, and he groaned at the sensation of her hips grinding against his erection. 

She shimmied out of her shorts quicker than he expected, and he watched her, holding his breath, as she stood and slipped her panties down her legs.  Her cheeks were a bit flushed, partially from the alcohol, partially from the intense desire that was clearly swirling around inside of her, and when she unbuttoned his pants and helped him slide out, he knew that this was going to be the most intense sexual experience of his entire life.  She had that look in her eye, and he’d never expected her to be so…aggressive.  He liked it.  Fuck, he loved it.

He helped her peel his pants down his legs, and the boxers were next.  She smiled approvingly when his hard cock bobbed there, waiting to be touched, licked, fucked, anything, and a little whimper escaped Norman’s throat when she wrapped her warm fingers around him.  His hips lurched forward, and she stroked him steadily, her eyes on his, and she leaned down to kiss him, catching his groans in her mouth.  His hands were gripping her hips now, and she moaned softly when he moved one hand between her legs, stroking her warm, slick folds, finding her to be even wetter than he expected.  He circled her sensitive flesh, and she cried out when he flicked his thumb across her throbbing clit. 

“Fuck, Norman,” she cried out against his lips.  She let go of him long enough to situation herself over him, and he arched back at the feeling of her grinding against him, and he grabbed hold of his own dick as she began to lower herself onto him, and without warning, he thrust upward, and she cried out in surprise, in pain, in pleasure, and it was all very, very good.

He gripped her hips and flipped her onto her back, taking control of the situation, and she panted heavily as he moved against her, opening her thighs up so she could take him in further.  He pressed his forehead against her shoulder and groaned as he slid deeper into her, feeling her walls pulsing around him.  If he died at that very moment, he knew his soul wouldn’t have to go very far, for she was his heaven. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he grunted, starting a steady rhythm as her nails raked down his arms. 

“You too,” she breathed, moaning as his lips and tongue moved over her throat and down between her breasts.  She couldn’t resist giving his ass a squeeze, and he slammed into her, causing her to cry out. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he whispered hotly against her ear, giving it a nibble, and she shook her head, biting her own lip before kissing him again.

“It’s not.  Never enough,” she groaned before he used his fingers to tease her sensitive bud, circling it as he pushed in and out of her.  Tears were running down the sides of her face now, as she slammed her head back into the pillow, her heart threatening to bust free of her body and shatter on the floor in a thousand pieces. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and she cried out, her walls tightening around him as her orgasm crashed into her.  He slumped over her, trying to make it last, trying to let her ride it out and really enjoy it, and just as she was squeezing him again, crying out her pleasure against his shoulder, he felt a familiar tightening and then the release as he shot into her, filling her, his warmth making her come all over again.  He collapsed against her, soft but still inside her, and she kissed his forehead, tasting the sweat there as he breathed against her neck. 

“Norman,” she murmured, kissing him softly and wriggling against him.  He moaned something incoherent against her shoulder, and he finally moved off of her.  They lay side by side for a moment, before she covered her face with her hands, smiling from ear to ear.  He eyed her, his chest heaving with each breath as he slowly came back down to earth.  “Oh my God.”

“That was intense,” he murmured. 

“That was…Jesus, why haven’t we done this before?”  She rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her arm.  He turned to pull her against him, and he kissed her neck. 

“You taste amazing,” he whispered against her, and she couldn’t suppress the giggle as his breath ghosted across her skin.  She glanced at the clock.  It was nearing ten already.  How had that happened?  He followed her gaze.  “Want me to go?”

“No,” she breathed, curling her hand against his chest.

“Thought you were worried about people finding out?”

“It’s one night.  We always hang out, so I don’t think anybody will suspect anything.”

“Except maybe those McReedus fans,” he said with a grin.  She laughed and kissed him again.  “Hey, Mel?”

“Hmm?”

“Kinda hungry for whipped cream.”

“Whipped cream on what?” she asked suggestively.

“I dunno, but I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”  His winked at her, and she buried her head against his chest, laughing, feeling happier than she’d ever imagined.  He reached for the phone, and she playfully slapped his hand away.

“ _I’ll_ , call, thank you.  The last thing the media needs is to hear Norman Reedus ordered whipped cream up to Melissa McBride’s room.”  He nibbled on her ear the entire time she was on the phone with room service, and when she finally hung up, she shoved his shoulder.

“You’re incorrigible,” she laughed.

“Hey,” he grumbled.  “I just know what I want, now.  Just can’t get enough of you.”

“Good,” she breathed, sighing as he began to kiss his way down her body.  “Take your time.  I’m not going anywhere.”  She closed her eyes, made a mental note to cancel her flight later, and then she relaxed, letting Norman start making up for lost time.


End file.
